Tuesdays
by yellowdello
Summary: Oneshot. I'm not crazy. No, of course not. That stupid alien made me who I am now. Too bad you have to die. ZimJTHM crossover. R&R. M for the Fbomb


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dib, or Nny, but I wish I did UU... oh well...**

**Please R&R and enjoy!  
**

**---------------------------------**

** Tuesdays**

**A oneshot by yellowdello  
**

"Do you know what day it is?" Johnny asked as he flipped the knife in his fingers.

"Please... don't hurt me..."

Johnny twitched and walked over to the man hanging on the wall. He threw the knife right next to the man's head, hitting him right in the shoulder. "Oops... I missed," Johnny happily replied. "Now we'll try this again... do you know what day it is?"

The man panted and shook his head.

"Today is Tuesday. Do you know what that means?"

"Please... stop it..."

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Johnny yelled into the man's face. He dropped the knife and grabbed the man's shirt by the collar.

"Yes! Yes! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Johnny giggled and let go of the man's shirt. He picked up the knife and walked over to the window. "It means that the aliens are coming. Ahh, the aliens. How I miss them..."

The man whimpered in the corner and examined the bleeding shoulder. "What do you mean... you miss them...?"

Johnny turned around and grinned as large as he could. "I thought you'd never ask!" he rushed over and untied the man from the wall. Quickly, he replaced the man in the electric chair in the corner and strapped him tightly in. "See, I wasn't always a horrible guy, you know? In fact, I had a father. A sister. A life before this afterlife. But it all went wrong when they thought I was crazy."

Johnny stood back and looked into the distance. "I remember back then..."

**------------**

"LOOK AT HIM! DON'T YOU SEE HE'S GREEN?! IS THAT NORMAL?!" he yelled as he pointed to the odd kid in the picture. It was his passion, it was his obsession, it was his entire existence. But his father, the greatest scientist in the entire world, wouldn't believe him.

"Son, it is obvious that this young boy has a skin condition. It is common for boys like you to be bullied for things they have no control over. So why do you torment him so?"

He stood there and adjusted his glasses. "Dad, I'm not kidding! This kid! He's an alien!! I have proof!"

A young girl walked into the room with a video game and without looking up, walked over to the fridge, got out the pizza, stuck it in the oven and waited for it to cook.

"Gaz! Gaz! You gotta help me!" he yelled as he ran over to the girl.

She rolled her eyes. "What is it, Dib?"

"Dad doesn't believe that Zim is an alien! Can you PLEASE help me convince him?!"

Gaz got up, took the pizza out of the oven, walked past her dad and set the pizza down on the table. "Dad, he's crazy. Zim is a sweet guy with a horrible skin condition. Dib thinks it's fun to make fun of him. So don't believe a word he says."

Dib stared at his sister almost on the verge of tears. "Don't believe her dad! I'm not crazy! I'm not!"

Dr. Membrane shook his head pitifully. "It's too sad that I raised a mentally insane boy. I at least thought he would be better than the girl. He is smart, but I wasn't planning on the craziness."

"I heard that!" Gaz yelled above her pizza and her video game...

**----------**

"So what... your sister... said you were crazy... And your dad... too..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Johnny yelled and pressed a button. The chair electrified the man, and he screamed bloody murder. Johnny just giggled excitedly and walked over to him. "It wasn't just Gaz, or my dad. It was everyone... including the FBI!..."

**----------**

Dib watched the video as Zim rolled in a kid with an incredibly huge smile and a giant machine sticking out of his head. "This is my chance!" Dib yelled excitedly, "I'll let the world know that I am NOT crazy!" He pressed record, and called 'Swollen Eye' on the floating television.

"Hello?" the dark figure replied.

"Agent 'Swollen Eye'! I have proof that Zim is an Alien!"

"Good work."

Dib smiled and pointed towards his computer. But something was wrong. Zim was eating waffles. "What the hell?"

"What is the meaning of this?!" the darkened figure replied angrily.

"Well, uh, he wasn't, um, eating waffles before!" Dib replied nervously. The sweat was nearly pouring off his face.

"Stop calling us," said the darkend figure as the screen went screwy.

Dib sat backwards in his chair, stunned. How the hell did Zim know he was being watched? "If, if, they don't believe me... I know who will!" He quickly checked the screen, saw Zim experimenting on the poor kid, and called the FBI.

"Hell-o?" a lazy man asked as he played with a pencil.

"HELLO! Is this the FBI!?"

"Yeah... this is the FB- Wait, you're that Dib kid, right?"

Dib, a little surprised, paused and nodded quickly. "You know me?"

"Do I ever! Did you ever get those vampire frogs out of your toilet?" The man laughed manically.

Dib twitched slightly. "Yes... I did... I have proof that an alien exists and is living a few houses down from me!"

The FBI agent rolled his eyes and sighed. "You got 2 minutes to prove it. Go."

More nervous than ever, he pointed to the screen, only to see that Zim was eating waffles with the freaky kid. "NO!" Dib screamed.

"Sooo... a kid's eating waffles... and it looks like he really likes them..."

"Look at the other guy!"

The FBI agent laughed. "That kid just absolutely loves waffles!"

Dib smacked his head. "Do you NOT see the thing sticking out of his head!? It's an alien probe!!"

"Your two minutes are up." CLICK.

**----------**

"That... doesn't... mean... anything, you know..."

Johnny shocked the guy again. "Is that so? Well, it really got to the point where I was locked up!"

**----------**

Dib quickly locked the door behind him and leaned up against it. He only had a few minutes to leave before they found him... What was he then? A mere freak. Wait, he was ALWAYS like that.

He rushed over to his bead and grabbed his blue backpack. Stuffing his laptop, equipment, and a pair of clothes into it, he ran over the plan in his mind. Jump out the window. Ride the bus to the next town. Change name. Change clothes. Be different. Be not crazy. Be different.

And in a few seconds, he was out the window and onto his new life. But he didn't get to far.

Two arms grabbed his. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as the white-coat men dragged him into the truck. "I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M NOT CRAZY!" Dib was dragged right past Zim's house, where he saw a tiny green man laughing hysterically. "I HOPE YOU DIE, INVADER ZIM! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

And with that, he was taken to the hospital.

**----------**

"Mr. Dib, right?"

The boy nodded creepily. He was shaking violently in the straight jacket he was in.

"We will take you out when you behave, alright? For now, this is your home! Your HAPPY home!"

Dib was tossed into a white room with padded walls. "You don't know what you are doing! I WANT TO SEE MY DAD!"

"Tomorrow, Dib, you will see him tomorrow! For now, rest. Be happy! That's what you are here for!"

The door was slammed shut, and Dib screamed. "WHY! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?!"

He gnawed on the jacket until he was so tired he fell asleep.

----------

The boy was much older now, and it showed. He was no longer the cute little boy with the long hook of black hair. In fact, it was cut slightly shorter, and he was much taller. His eyes were large and luminous as he sat in a chair in front of the doctor.

"Hello, Dib. How are you today."

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU ASK ME THAT EVERYDAY?! DO YOU THINK I CHANGE?!"

"Well," the doctor replied to the shaking man, "it's obvious you are still quite angry. Is there anything you want to tell me today?"

Dib cringed and sniffed a bit. "No. There never is."

The old man smiled and nodded. "There, you see? Being here isn't all that bad. Why don't you go back to your room and take a nap... and later this afternoon you will get your arms back, eh? Does that sound like a good, fun plan?"

Dib smiled and nodded as he was ushered back to his room. But he wouldn't be there for long.

**----------**

He sat staring at the wall as a male nurse walked in. "Hello, Dib! Time to stretch your arms!"

Dib smiled and looked down as the man unstrapped the man's arms. The straight jacket was loose, and Dib took out his arms and smiled. "You shouldn't have done that..." he replied menacingly.

Next thing the nurse knew, his throat was slit by a plastic spoon, and Dib was out the door faster than a banshee.

The nurse croaked, "He's gone," and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Dib hid in a supplies closet, taking some of the clothes he found in there, and also found some contacts. They hurt his eyes, but at least he could see. He ran out the door and left the hospital unnoticed. That was the last time anyone ever saw Dib.

A few months later, a tall black haired man with contacts moved in with the name Johnny. His next door neighbor, a small boy named Todd suspected something of the odd man, but never wanted to know.

**---------**

"So... you really are crazy, huh?" the man replied in the chair.

Johnny took his knife and stabbed the guy through the heart while he shocked the life out of him. "People just never understood me. They never believed me. Those fucking aliens killed me. And you."

Johnny unstrapped the corpse from the chair and took him downstairs. He buried the pig below the house and painted a fresh new coat on the wall. When he was finally done, he saw nail bunny on the wall crying.

"Nail bunny... I hate Tuesdays."

** ----------------------------------------- **

**I hope you enjoyed it! please R&R thankee!**


End file.
